


can you two stop grinding for 2 fckn seconds goda-

by 0a_maiz_ing0



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 01:42:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14966408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0a_maiz_ing0/pseuds/0a_maiz_ing0





	1. you got bitten by  a what

Bookskjahhejqbrjajs no no nope cringe ow


	2. I guess it's not that bad

Godamn what the fuck was the obsession with smutt I hate myself godamnit 


End file.
